


Starry Eyes and Starry Vibes

by postwicked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, honestly this is so self indulgent i was in a mood for soft iwaoi, just two big softies lookin at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postwicked/pseuds/postwicked
Summary: “You’re like that star.”Iwaizumi glanced at the sky briefly, following the path of Oikawa’s finger, then back to Oikawa himself.“It’s a star.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 21





	Starry Eyes and Starry Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> is it so much to ask for to just want them to be sappy together :]

The night sky was like the ocean. Just as dark, but infinitely deep. The stars being the only thing providing some sort of light to all the darkness. No matter how much of your life you spent counting, you'd never be able to count them all. 

Oikawa smiled up at the sky, absent-mindedly making the connection between the stars infinity and his love for a certain stoic boy sat next to him. He scanned the sky, trying to find the perfect one before interrupting the peaceful silence completely.

“You’re like that star.” he said, reaching his hand up and pointing towards the brightest star he could find.

Iwa glanced at the sky briefly, following the path of Oikawa’s finger, then back to Oikawa himself. 

“It’s a star.”

“Your point is?”

“I look nothing like it, dumbass.”

Oikawa feigned offense at this, twisting his entire body to look at Iwa. “So rude, Iwa-chan! I try to compare you to something so beautiful and you debunk it.” 

Iwa shook his head, cracking a slight grin at the brunettes antics. “You’re the one who made the stupid comparision in the first place.” 

Oikawa huffed, pouting at him now. “Well I’ll have you know you’re the one being stupid here.” he replied. Iwa glared at him, causing the boy to throw up his hands quickly. “Just listen!” 

The steely glare remained for a second more before Iwa cocked an eyebrow at Oikawa. 

“It’s not just about the looks of it, it’s the energy. The vibes, if you will.” 

“The vibes?” 

“Well it sounds weird when you say it.” 

Iwa leaned over at this, squeezing Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Ow! Ow! Iwa-chan!” he screeched, wriggling around as Iwa now pinched and pulled at his cheeks. Oikawa once might've thought he might actually be angry if the very slight and subtle upturn of Iwa's lips wasn't always a dead giveaway.

“Just hurry up, Shitty-kawa!”

“I _would_ if you would stop!” Oikawa glowered at Iwaizumi as stopped his assault, still holding the former’s cheeks. “The energy.” he stated.

“I just… we come out here to see the stars right? They’re always so pretty and I’m always happy to see ‘em.”

“You drag me out here.”

“And you let me.” Oikawa pointed out smugly, smirking. There was a moment of silence before Iwa rolled his eyes, seemingly exasperated. Oikawa didn’t mention the fact that Iwa’s cheeks had since turned pink.

“It’s the same feeling I get when I see you, or just when I’m around you.” Oikawa continued softly, a great contrast to the yelling from moments ago. His smirk fell into a soft smile, one reserved only for Iwa. “You’re as bright as that star,” he added. “It may not light up the entire night sky, but it’s so important. It at least lights up… my sky?”

Oikawa’s nose crinkled slightly as he thought about what he just said. “Did that make any sense?” he asked, a bashful chuckle following. 

Iwa said nothing, looking at Oikawa with what the brunette thought was the softest smile he had ever seen on his best friend. 

“You... you’re such a fucking sap.” Iwa murmured. 

“Iwa…!” he whined.

“I love you.” 

With that, Iwa leaned forward again, this time capturing Oikawa’s lips in a chaste kiss, one that Oikawa easily fell into the rhythm of. It was soft, yet filled with love. Oikawa brought his hands up, grabbing onto the arms of the person currently holding his face, grinning into it. 

“I love you too.” Oikawa breathed as they pulled apart, his forehead resting against Iwa’s. 

Nothing was said for a moment as they just basked in the cool night air, smiling softly at each other. Oikawa’s cheeks were most definitely flushed red, surprised by the suddenness from Iwa but neither said anything. 

Iwa finally let his hands drop, now taking one of Oikawa’s hands in his own. There was a stark contrast between the coolness of his own, and the heat radiating off of Oikawa’s, he noted. He suddenly turned back to the sky, averting his eyes from the intense gaze of the brunette. 

“You’re like the stars too. All of them.” he muttered. 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side at this, a sly smirk beginning to form as he gazed fondly at him. “I’m sorry, what was that? My ears couldn’t possibly deceive me, is Iwa-chan not actually emotionally constipated?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Iwa turned slowly, glaring at the boy beside him, sending a shiver down Oikawa's spine. However, the slight redness of his cheeks made it just slightly less threatening. “I said shut the hell up, Shitty-kawa before I whack you on the head.” he said, tone refusing to waver.

“Well now, Iwa, you didn’t have to take it that far. I already know you're madly in love with me so there's no nee- Ouch, hey! Knock it off! What happened to "I love you, my dearest Oikawa"?”

"I never said that and I hate you."


End file.
